


you will leave a mark

by callunavulgari



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Twilight Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Roxas thinks that he might begin to feel. Axel will smile at him, brilliant and beautiful, and something deep in his chest will skip a beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you will leave a mark

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic pulled out of the backlog and prettied up for your viewing pleasure.

Sometimes, Roxas thinks that he might begin to feel. Axel will smile at him, brilliant and beautiful, and something deep in his chest will skip a beat. He knows it isn't his heart, he doesn't have one, he knows this, feels its absence like its a hole torn right through his chest. He'll listen for it, straining his ears in the darkness for a steady _thump, thump, thump_ that isn't there.   
  
Roxas knows that he doesn't have a heart, but sometimes, he thinks that maybe, just maybe, he might have a soul. Because there is something there, deep down. Something buried so deep that he can only feel it occassionally. Anything can provoke it, this foreign thing that he thinks might be the fabled emotion. The cry of a gull, the feel of sand pressed to his cheek, an endless stretch of green-blue water, a laugh. But mostly, it's Axel.  
  
He'll tilt his head back, run his tongue up the line of Axel's neck and Axel will _moan_ —  
  
It sends him spiraling into something uncontrollable. His chest feels tight, like something is caught in his throat and he'll clutch Axel tighter, closer, closer, can't let him go. He wonders if maybe the others feel this. Perhaps the thing they're missing is just that, just the heart. Just a beating lump of flesh to pump blood throughout the body. Because the mind is what holds emotions, it holds memories and feeling and instinct. It is the mind that loves.   
  
And so he will love Axel, if this is what it truly is, he will love Axel with all of his being, hold Axel close to him until the day comes that he no longer can.  
  
.  
  
The day dawns bright and Roxas wakes to sun shining through his window and his mother shouting up the stairs that breakfast is ready. He wakes to the sun glinting off of the Clock Tower and the familiar hustle and bustle of a waking Twilight Town. He wakes up and wipes the sleep from his eyes, feeling like he's missing something—something, a warmth, a fire, and the glint of green eyes—  
  
He shakes his head, but there's a thought clinging to the very corners of his brain, sticky like cobweb—a simple thought, one that means nothing to him now that he's awake. _That day came too soon_ , he thinks, and wonders why his cheeks are wet.  
  


 


End file.
